


Bone Deep Aches

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Soldiers have aches that tell of the coming rain. Sometimes...they aren't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Deep Aches

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Someone once said that old soldiers tell when it will rain because of scars or joints acting up. Harry knew what that felt like. His ribs spoke of rain, his left leg of snow, and his right shoulder could tell of Sun.

Could anyone ever believe that about such a young child, no.

But he felt them. He felt the deep cold of Dementors in his teeth, and he knew they would come.

No matter what people thought, he had the aches, the pain.

Someone once said that the Hogwarts mediwitch took scans every year, at the beginning, to make sure that everyone was really healthy. Not just that they looked like it. Not just that they acted like it.

Harry had never had one. He didn't understand why they never did it to him. Then they would know. But somehow, it didn't happen. And he liked it that way.

It wasn't until he graduated that anyone asked, or rather, said anything about his strange ability to predict the weather.

And they thought he was lying. Why would he lie?

Harry didn't understand many things. And his abuse was one of them. One that he knew he would never allow to go on.

A/N, I hope that this makes sense. Some people say that it doesn't, but some say that it does, so I'm not sure. I just hope that you like it, and that you understand it.


End file.
